


Rainy Days

by fanwritings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Sad, Sherlock Feels Guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwritings/pseuds/fanwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock feels guilty for the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing fanfic, hope you enjoy! Any comments would be great :)

Rainy Days

Sherlock dropped down into his worn chair, his body slouching into its usual location. He leant his head backwards, his hands placed together in front of his chin. Sherlock’s eyes drooped as the early morning hour washed over him. His dark curls fell covering his face. Thunder crackled in the distance as rain began to softly hit the rooftops of Baker Street. The dim glow from the fireplace provided some warmth on the chilled November night. “Sherlock?” John yawned. John shuffled into the living room, fastening Sherlock’s satin dressing gown around his waist. His eyes were heavy as he walked to stand by Sherlock. “Sherlock what are you doing?”

Sherlock’s lips barley moved. “I couldn’t sleep.” His head tilting away from John.

“What’s troubling you?” said John, placing his hand gently onto Sherlock’s cheek.

“Oh nothing,” he said, swatting his hand in the air.

John took a step back. “Sherlock, what is it?”

Sherlock sulked in his chair, stretching his legs even further along the rug. “You, it’s you alright.”

John’s eyebrows narrowed, wrinkles appeared along his forehead. “Me?” He wavered on his feet, suddenly feeling a twinge in his chest.

“Everything,” he mumbled.

“Sherlock you’re making no sense.”

“The mighty John Watson, you never quite know what is going on.”

“Why are you being like this?” There it was again, a twinge even deeper in his chest.

“You see John,” Sherlock sat up straight, his eyes watching the fire dance. “I cannot do this anymore.”

“Anymore?” said John, beginning to become confused by this whole situation.

“Yes. I believe it would be in our best favour for us to part ways.”

John’s heart pounded in his chest. _Part ways? He can’t be serious, not after everything. No this can’t…_

“John I can hear you thinking, please do speak outside of your mind.”

“You really want this?” John’s voice braked, “For us to walk away from what we have together?”

“Yes correct,” he said sternly. “That is what I want.”

“Sherlock look at me.”

Sherlock eyes stayed fixed on the flames. His black tangled curls gleaming in the light. His bare feet shifted slightly towards John, preparing himself to move around. He stopped. He wrapped John’s woollen dressing gown he was wearing around him tighter, hugging his chest. Sherlock took a deep breath and fell silent. “Sherlock…please turn around,” John said softly. Sherlock cautiously moved around in his chair, making eye contact with John. Sherlock’s eyes were red and puffy, a tear dripped down his cheekbone sliding onto his quivering bottom lip. John took a step closer kneeling down beside the chair, all of his anger had bubbled away…all that was left was confusion.

“John I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I have already done,” Sherlock blubbered, unable to keep his composure. John once again placed his hand on Sherlock’s cheek, this time it was accepted, soothingly rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone.

“Sherlock we’ve already been through this… you had to fake your death. To save me, your friends and to help your brother.”

“I put you through so much John. I shouldn’t have come back,” He lowered his head. “You and Mary… You and Mary could have been happy.”

“Sherlock it was always you. I married a woman I did not know. Sherlock listen,” John placed his hand under Sherlock’s chin and raised his head up to look into his saddened eyes. “You listen to me, I chose you. If I wanted to leave I would have but Sherlock,” John took a deep breath. “Ever since we first met I have never wanted to spend a single day without you.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened, “John what if something happens?”

“Well we will have to deal with it together like we always do.” John took Sherlock’s hand and planted a kiss gently onto his knuckles. John stood up and lifted Sherlock’s hand up causing him to stand up from his chair. Placing Sherlock’s hand onto his shoulder he grabbed his waist.

“John..? What if…”

“Sherlock it’s going to be okay,” he whispered. “We are going to be okay.” John gently kissed his shoulder then his cheek.

Sherlock wrapped his arm around John’s waist, “I’m sorry.” He buried his face into John’s neck, his eyes sleepy.  The rain continued to fall against the window as they peacefully held each other in their arms.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
